


This Ain't The Goldbergs 07

by 123z



Series: This Ain't The Goldbergs XXX [7]
Category: The Goldbergs (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123z/pseuds/123z
Summary: Adam beds his dream girl





	1. Chapter 1

The year was 1980 something and Adam Goldberg was adamant that this would be his year to break his cherry.  
His first love was his video camera with which he chronicled almost everything he and his family ever did, and recently he had been lucky enough to watch some fifth generation porn movies acquired by Dave Kim.

He had studied them and picked up some juicy tips on bedroom technique which he hoped to put to good use one day.

It was just another day at Willian Penn High School but nothing had prepared the young Freshman for the glorious sight of his first true crush entering the premises.

'Waffle Girl.'

It had been three years since he had last set eyes on her and the pretty strawberry blonde had blossomed into an attractive Junior.  
As she walked through the double doors her gorgeous mane of hair fell about her face and shoulders in loose curls.  
The floral summer dress she wore came mid thigh and Adam considered her silky smooth legs to be the best pair he had ever set his eyes on.  
Her cute ankle boots in lily white and small socks set his pulse racing as he watched her with his mouth agog.

As the slim girl passed him in the hallway Adam decided that this dream girl would be the special one.  
She walked on by oblivious to his presence until he managed to croak a hello.

"Remember me?" He asked with a dry throat.

She turned and swept a coil of hair from the nape of her elegant neck.

"Alan! Hi, you used to come by the House of Waffles. You were such a cute kid."

Adam gawked at her radiant smile and white teeth and grinned at her stupidly.  
She was an angel with big eyes as green as the ocean and rosy cheeks.

"I'm a big kid now, no, I mean I'm not a kid anymore, I'm a man. Well, not a man exactly but I have big plans."

I should shut up, thought Adam.

"Well, nice to see you again, see ya."

Waffle Girl turned on her heels and continued on to her class, her pert ass swaying from left to right under the short dress.  
Adam turned to his friend Dave Kim and furrowed his brow.

"I have so many confused thoughts right now, I don't know what to think."

"I think you have as much chance of getting this girl as a snowball in hell has.

That night Adam had jerked off thinking about the blonde honey so hard that he thought he actually might snap his cock in two.

Somehow he had fooled the girl into thinking he loved paintball and she had cordially invited him to the next competitive game the following weekend.

Adam turned up in tee shirt and faded old blue jeans and sought out his dream date in the crowd of other competitors.  
There she was, the centre of attention naturally as she went about her warm up routine. 

He could have watched her do her stretches all day as he stared at her cute buns and curvy tits under green pantsuit.

By a miracle Adam, despite his terrible attempt at the joining in the game, had inadvertently won for his and waffle girl's team.  
Highly delighted she and her colleagues celebrated with high fives and hugs.

"Alan, you were great! You wanna come and hang out with us for a while?"

"That will be brilliant." He gushed.

He had noticed an older boy of about eighteen paying close attention to the Junior and he watched the pair of them bundle into an old 1975 Chevy.

"Come on get in."

Adam climbed into the back seat and had to look on uncomfortably as they kissed and necked before he started the engine.

"This is Chuck. We've been dating for about three months now, right sweetie?"

"Right, Zoe. Best piece of ass in Jenkintown, am I right Alan?"

He looked into the rearview mirror at a forlorn Adam. 

"It's Adam, and yeah she is totally hot."

"Oh you guys! Hey, lets go get waffles!"

x

Later at Chuck's place the three of them sat down to watch the Eagles game on television.  
Adam sat on an armchair as the hot and heavy couple were locked in each others arms on the two seat sofa.

He was hypnotised as his first crush played tongue hockey with the virile young man with the thick brown hair and square jawline. 

"Isn't he just dishy!"

Said Zoe as her blouse was unceremoniously taken off by the horny hunk and Adam gulped at the sight of the blonde in her white lace bra.

His jeans were decidedly tight around his groin as he crossed his legs to hide his stiffening cock.  
Zoe's hair cascaded about her creamy shoulders as her boyfriend kissed her neck and ears.  
Her nipples were clearly erect in her skimpy bra as she purrred like a kitten.

"Oh baby, you sure know how to trip my trigger." She sighed.

Her sexy green eyes went to the seriously aroused Adam as Chuck tossed his shirt to the carpet and undid Zoe's bra.  
Her adorable medium sized boobs popped out with their rosy tips which Chuck proceeded to suck on like they were made of ice cream.

His right hand went up her mini skirt and cupped her damp panties at the juncture of her upper thighs where her pussy leaked fluids.

Her head snapped back as she moaned in delight as the palm of his hand rubbed at the gusset. 

"Chuck, you devil! We have company, remember? WHAT am I to do with him, Adam?"

"Hey. little buddy, you wanna join in?" He grinned as Adam feigned cleaning his eyeglasses.

"I need the bathroom."

He rushed off leaving the two lovebirds at it on the sofa.  
What was he thinking of? He, had a shot with waffle girl, methinks not.  
Once he had cooled off somewhat, Adam sheepishly made to leave but was distracted by the sound of loud groaning from a room down the hall.  
He cautiously crept to the room with the open door and looked in to see Zoe, butt naked on her knees and sucking gleefully on the sizeable erection of the naked Chuck who was on his back.

"Holy blowjob!"

Adam would gave given his right arm to have his camera here to record the incredible scene that was unfolding before his very eyes.  
The heavenly beauty was stroking his chest as her tongue ran circles around the bell end of his large cock.  
The she alternated betweeen sucking his balls and shiny cock head.

"Tastes so good, babe," she muttered as she drew loud groans from the lucky man.

Adam found his zipper and pulled out his throbbing prick and wanked it furiously as he kept a steady gaze on the bobbing head of Zoe.  
She had a cute way of repeatedly moving her long hair behind her ear as the locks fell across her face.

Soon Adam began to moan himself, drawing attention from Zoe who looked up at him, her cute buns in the air behind her.  
Unashamed she kept a rigid eye contact with Adam as she now swallowed half of Chuck's length in her mouth and sucked with rapid nods of her head.

"Yikes!" Cried Adam as he squeezed his erection until it exploded in his sweaty fist.

Chuck looked up as Zoe paused, his cock still in her open mouth.

"That you Adam?"

"I, er, need the bathroom." He said and hurried off again,

He washed his hands of cum and splashed cold water on his face.  
Looking at himself in the mirror he saw a silly boy who was never going to get laid, ever!  
What chance did he have, little nerdy geek with spectacles and curly hair.

"Best leave I guess."

He walked with his head down past the very same bedroom where he now heard the sound of waffle girl, seemingly in the throes of love making.  
Again his interest was piqued and he looked around the ajar door and he looked on wide eyed.

Zoe was on her back wth her lover between her open legs.  
His tanned butt pushed his rigid cock deep inside the Junior who had her lithe legs around his upper thighs.  
Strong arms supported his body and his calves were taut as his toes dug into the bed.  
The girl had her thick mane of hair sprawled out on the pillow and her mouth was clamped to his in a neverending kiss as he fucked the shit out of her. 

"Go babe, go babe, give me that big fucking cock of yours!" 

He kissed her again and her cries of pleasure became muffled as Chuck fucked her faster.  
His big balls smacked noisely on her upturned butt and his masculine stomach bored into the soft belly of the young girl.

Adam again found his aching cock that had tented his jeand as Zoe moaned in a strangled croak.

"Feels so good in me, Chuck, I love your cock."

Her arms came up around the back of his neck as he sank his rock hard dick into her up to his balls.  
Zoe kicked her supple legs out wide to give her lover greater access amd she buried her head in his broad shoulder as her muff was stretched out.

"Gonna cum honey."

Chuck pulled out and pumped his pecker as he moved up her body until it jutted directly out over her breasts.  
He yelled out as his cock became like a fire hose and spewed white cream all over her perky tits.  
Zoe had almost been at the peak of her own orgasm, but that peak subsided when Chuck withdrew from her puffy pussy.

"Darn it, Chuck, I was almost there." Zoe cleaned her sticky tits with a Keenex as her man huffed and puffed.

"Sorry, darlin', couldn't be helped. Hey, maybe HE can help out."

The pair of panting lovers observed a horny Adam with his hardon in his hand by the open door.

"Hey, Adam! Come here sweetie." Said Zoe who padded over in her naked state, barely five feet two in bare feet.

"Wanna have some fun?"

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on now, there's no turning back."

Adam was frozen, his erect cock poking out at waffle girl like a loaded pistol, which in fact it almost was.

The naked babe grinned and tossed her long hair over her back and helped the poor virgin boy get his jeans and shirt off.

"What about Chuck?" He managed to utter as he stood stark bollock naked in the bedroom.

"Don't mind him, just look at me, you like?"

The Junior was a sight to behold, two ripe breasts, slim figure and neatly trimmed pubic hair, which surprised Adam as her thatch was darker than her light wavy hair.  
His hard prick nodded up and down as if affirming her question.

"Have you been with a girl before?"

"I've had girlfriends, but only kissng."

"You can touch my breast if you want." 

Adam could feel the blood pounding in his ears as his cock throbbed painfully it was so hard.  
He timidly reached out his right hand and cupped her left boob.

"It's so warm!" He noted.

"Of course silly, I'm warm all over."

He grabbed both of them with trembling hands and squeezed gently, admiring the sponginess.

"Now rub my nipples."

He looked into her dreamy green eyes and twirled the hard points, then pinched them.

Zoe moved forward and pressed her soft frame to him and gave him a big open mouthed kiss.  
His arms came around her back as he responded to the kiss and pushed his body to hers, walowing in the new sensation of flesh on flesh.  
Despite the fact she had just had intercourse she smelled fragrant to his nose and he inhaled deeply.  
Then he gasped as he felt her delicate fingers around his shaft that had become trapped between them. 

"That's the first time I've ever been touched by a female there.  
Apart from my mom that is, she's always liked touching my, er, never mind."

Shut up talking stupid and enjoy the moment.  
They kissed again and he thought her lips were the sweetest on earth as they hugged tight.  
Her tongue penetrated his mouth and he felt her warm breath.  
Zoe then maneuvered him toward the bed and pushed him down.

She bent over him and rolled his five inch erection in her palms as she smiled at him.  
He watched in awe as she kissed the tip of his cock and his fists clenched and unclenched with pure ecstasy.

She had a firm grip as she massaged the shaft which pulsed with every heartbeat of the awestruck boy.

"Shall I suck it, sweetie?"

"I would appreciate that very much," he answered stupidly.

In his head he screamed, fuck yeah! Suck my cock until I cream down your throat, let me bathe your cute face with my hot sperm!

He groaned as her small mouth popped his knob inside and he winced as her pink tongue rolled around the shaft.  
His cock vanished into her mouth as she opened it wide and coated his length with saliva.

"Is she good at that or what?" Said Chuck from behind his back.

"Uh huh." Was all Adam could mumble as he looked into the seemingly innocent eyes of the girl.

Her lovely wet mouth was firmly around his stiff pole, pumping and teasing him out of his mind.  
She even caressed his balls, full and round under him, and he worried if he were strong willed enough to hold off ejacuating again.

She raised her head and scratched his belly with tender fingertips.

"Think you can manage to return the favour?"

She knelt up and then rolled onto her back and opened her legs and spread her hands.

"All yours." She grinned.

"I..I don't know how?" 

Adam thought back to the grainy video tapes Dave Kim had given him for inspiration.  
Why were those movies so badly lit?

"I'll show you."

Zoe took his hand in hers and guided it to her juicy slit.  
She moved his hand and put it down on her soft pussy mound and pressed down with hers atop his.  
Adam could not believe how hot and soft it was as he slid his middle digit tentatively inside the opening.

"Yeah, like that, only faster."

He tried to concentrate and was pleasantly surprised to see the hot young babe close her eyes and lick her lips.  
Adam pulled and pushed in the moist quim faster and felt her squirm and buck on her back which arched up.  
His hand began to ache and he ceased his frigging.

"Nice, I'm fairly wet down there, now I want you to use your tongue just like your finger.

Adam gulped visibly and gave his stiff wood a few tugs to relieve the tension.  
Zoe shifted and spread her waves of hair out on the pillow and widened her legs.  
He put his head down after removing his spectacles and came face to face with his first vagina.

"Taste it sweetie."

His tongue protruded and he made a quick stab and made contact.  
He used thumb and forefinger to part the downy hair and kept his tongue extended as he began to lick her.

"How is he gorgeous?" Wondered Chuck.

"Very good for his first time." Breathed Zoe.

She pushed his face to her harder with her legs wrapped around his neck, urging him to roll his tongue around her pussy.

"Can you find my clit, Adam?"

The poor boy had no idea where to go as he did the best he could.  
Was she always this wet, he thought?  
Then, when her body stiffened he thought he had done something wrong. 

"Wow! You hit it, do it again," she hissed.

I would if I knew what I did!  
Lost in the moment Adam gave up and rubbed his aching jaw.

"Sorry, I'm just a failure."

Waffle girl looked up and felt sorry for him too, such a cutie.

"You did well, wanna fuck me now?"

Adam rubbed his rock hard cock.  
Do bears shit in the woods?

"Sure, you can have my cherry." Said he with a sardonic grin.

Extremely nervous Adam Goldberg settled between the thighs of his dream girl and wondered when he would wake up.  
They made eye contact and her look made him melt as he put his cock head at the entrance of her honey pot.

His mouth made a silent scream as he sank slowly inside a girl for the first ever time.

"It feels amazing! I never imagined it would feel like that!"

In an instant he saw red and started to pound the girl like a maniac, in and our, in and out until he slipped out and fucked air.

"Sweetie! Relax! Slow down, other wise you're gonna pull a muscle."

The look on Adam's face was a picture as he hovered over the attractive girl, his hips moving to and fro.

"Try again, but slowly."

Zoe put her hand on his hips and steadied him as he reentered her muff.  
She was right of course, as he enjoyed the sensation of her sublime tunnel massage his length as he eased it in and out.  
He rested on his elbows as he sawed into her and was rewarded by her sweet moans of delight.

"Better, now isn't that nice?"

Adam whimpered a yes.  
Nice?  
It was fucking intense!  
He was fucking a girl, his cock was inside a vagina! He wanted to stay buried up her forever.

"It was so worth the wait. Now I'm gonna fuck a thousand girls!"

Zoe laughed and clawed at his cute little ass as he pistoned in with a big grin on his face.  
He increased his strokes as he got the measure of his thrusting and gazed down on the girls pretty face and jiggling boobs.

Her legs came up and dropped onto his upper thighs and created a shallower angle of penetration. 

"I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum!"

"Try to hold on a bit longer, take a deep breath."

He did so but he banged into her even faster, unable to hold off the inevitable. 

Adam grimaced as his turgid cock spasmed and he shot his wad into the girl's pussy.  
As he collapsed on top of her incredibly soft body he kept on cumming, thick semen shooting out and leaking out onto the sheet.

"I'm so sorry! I'll pay for the cleaning, oh balls, look at that stuff!"

"Hell Adam, you been saving up for a rainy day?" Laughed Chuck as watched his girl get filled to overflowing. 

Adam laid still for a while, his groin glued to hers.  
Zoe kissed him on the cheek and patted his butt.

"You can take it out now."

"Oh." He said and climbed off and laid back. 

Chuck handed over a box of kleenex to the pair of them.

"That was the best, can you teach me other stuff?"

Zoe smiled and hugged her boyfriend Chuck tight.

"You're sweet Adam, but I have someone in my life right now."

Adam nodded, of course, what a dumbass he was.

"Besides, you have a girlfriend, right? She is going to be one lucky girl."

She was right, he had Jackie. Even if she did like Star Trek.

END

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a paedophile but am aware that under 18's have sex and masturbate. This is in no way a story about child porn.


End file.
